My full moon lover
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Yugi was just another 16 year old boy but he had a secret, but not just any secret it was a secret lover that can only be with him every full moon. Yaoi, YY X Y Read and review please     Not so good at summaries lol


Crystal: I am back, miss me? =D

*Cricket, Cricket*

Crystal: Fine =( sorry for not updating but I am finally back^_^! My parents finally agree with me =D

Yami: RA is a miracle! The apocalypse is near yugi!

Crystal: Yeah, Yeah…Please enjoy these silly one shot as a token of my gratitude and celebration^_^ If you don't understand somethings explanation our on the bottom^_^ Warning: bad grammar so don't say I didn't warn you^_^ DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!

My Full moon lover

**Yugi's POV**

It was Dark outside and everything seems so peaceful and calm. I look up and saw it was a full moon, I couldn't contain my joy when I saw it. Tonight was one of the rarest and magical moments of my life; it was the only time my lover could visit me. I ran downstairs as quietly as I could so my Grandpa dint wake up and I hurried outside.

I was ruining towards our special place in the forest near a river, It was cold but I dint care because I know he was going to be here soon. I see that our picnic blanket is still their and it makes me smile.

As Soon as a cold breeze hit my face, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap them self around my waist. I shiver when I feel his breath on my ear as he speaks.

" You know hikary that this is wrong and we need to stop" Said my lover with seriously.

I turn around so I can face him. My face has a smirk and my eyes are sparkling evilly.

" Since when do you ever follow the rules?" I say teasingly while I put my arms around his neck.

"I don't follow no one rules just my own my hikary, but when it comes to your happiness I am willing to follow" My lover said sincerely.

" I know but this is what keeps me going everyday… You don't know how much this mean to me yami." I said sincerely and looking into his crimson eyes.

" I know hikary but I want you to be happy and have a normal life; a life that I can't no longer give you" Yami said in a sad tone.

" Yami! Don't say that we can still have a life together and who cares about a normal life? I don't need it or want it if I can't have you in it" I say planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

In that moment all our words and our worries drifted away. He hesitated but slowly started to kiss me back and I depend the kiss. It was magical just me and my yami, becoming one and forgetting everything that separates us.

**Yami POV**

I woke up first, Yugi was sleeping peacefully on my chest. I look up and see it almost day break ill say about 30 minutes or so before it's a new horrid day. Thinks are not so simple anymore and I hate it. I wish just to be here with my hikary like this forever, but I know it can't be; simply because things are no longer how they use to be. I am no longer among the living and I am not the same I use to be, but for these rare moments that we share here under the full moon we can still pretend that nothing went wrong and that we can still be here like the old times.

Old times, funny isn't it? We were always side by side since we meet but everything good most come to an end. I sigh and got up without waking yugi up and I stared at him. He looks so happy and peaceful and I can't help but smile. I save the image of him in my memory for it has to be the only thing keeping me sane without seeing him again. I feel guilty knowing that I just bring him down and he can't move on; I don't want him to just be alone while everybody else got someone. I want him to be happy even if it isn't with me. I need to stop seeing him and make him understand to reason.

**Yugi POV**

I felt an empty space beside me and pouted while a slowly open my eyes. I saw my yami looking at me with sad eyes. I know it means he has to go soon, I get up and glared at the skies hoping to make the sun explode and never come again. He tries to smile at me with a reassuring smile but I know he's been thinking again and feels guilty; I sigh and make my face tern to make him know that I am not going to accept him leaving me and never coming back.

" You know grandpa will think your crazy if you keep telling him about me again" Yami said his voice is serious.

"How cares, let him think it besides he never even believed you existed anyway" I say making my voice strong.

"Hikary thinks could have been so easy if you didn't love me, you could have had a normal life" Yami said sadly.

"But I do and you love me too right?" I ask him a question that I already know the answer too, I can even see it in his eyes.

"Of course I do" He said without any hesitation.

"Well that it's the only thing that matter to me. Our love's bonds us and make me happy, a happiness I never felt until I met you" I say full of love, sincerity and determination that I hope makes him sure about our love.

He smiles at me and pull me closed to his buddy. I put my hands around his neck and I stared into those crimson eyes; his eyes were full of love and it was all directed at me. I smile when he put his head on my shoulder and breath my scent. I can almost see the sun and I know he had to go and pretty soon so I took the opportunity to whisper my question in his ear.

"Until the next full moon?" I ask my voice is hopeful for his answer.

"Until the next full moon koi" Yami said while he gently put his lips on mine. I felt his soft lips and without another word I kiss back. Until I felt the pressure of his lips slowly leaving mine and I felt him become go with the wind as the sun shine down on the forest.

I smile and stared at the sky. Silly yami I hope you finally understand that we are meant to be and that you will always be my full moon lover no matter what. With those last thoughts I make my way towards my house happily waiting for the next full moon.

**Crystal: I hope you all enjoy this one shot and review^_^! P.S. For my confused readers Yami was a ghost, he was the Pharaoh of Egypt before he got killed so now he is a ghost walking the earth every full moon, it was supposed to be until he found peace but he found so much more. One night in the forest while he was walking he found yugi crying near the river for the lost of his grandma****(**** In my story he had a grandma) and they were friends ever since. They Meet every full moon to talk and in no time they fell in love and became lovers. Yami found peace but decided to wait for yugi until it was his time so that they both could live together. But yami always felt bad because he was a ghost and couldn't have a normal life with yugi. But neither of them ever really saw any other problem in their relationship… well only ****yugi's**** grandpa but he only though that yugi was depressed.**

**Yami: Long explanation! AND A HORRIBLE STORY**** LIKE ALWAYS**

**YUGI: Yami stop being mean and be happy with ****got**** a happy ending.**

**Yami: Let's just go before she makes a sequel.**

**CRYSTAl****: ****hahaha**** very funny .! I hope you guys enjoy and review^_^!**


End file.
